A Demon's Heart
by KRKCxForever
Summary: The curse of a demon's heart is a heavy one...Back story will be in chapter 2. Rated M for gore and one small sex scene in chapter 2.
1. Beginings

_I feel so alone. _Marluxia thought hugging his knees to his chest; no one was here for him. The chain attached to his ankle clinked against the ground, he sighed. No can ever love a freak like him, lifting his hand up he could still see the red marks were he had been attacked. Attacked by himself, his own power can hurt him. He heard the jail door open and someone walked forward, a cool hand press against his shoulder "Vexen?" he called. The cool hand laughed

"You still hope that he will awaken? You are a murder." The voice told him, slowly forcing Marluxia to stand he jerked him towards the door "It's time." He told him. Walking behind the figure Marluxia sniffed, he wished that today never came. The day that he would be killed, once outside of the door he felt someone put him in a straight jacket and put something over his mouth forcing him to remain silent. With his arms criss-crossed over his chest he could do nothing. He looked at the blood splattered wall _How much of that did I do?_ He wondered

"_MARLUXIA!" a voice screamed for him, no reply came as a hand covered in thorns gasped around the man's throat. A dark chuckle was heard then the man was against the wall "Marluxia…what changed you?" he asked looking at the pink haired man. If that was what he was. Thorns grew out of his body, vines surrounded his feet and teeth stained red with blood snarled at him and walked towards the man on the ground_

"_What do you think?" he asked approached the blonde scientist, the scientist reach for him_

"_Marluxia…it wasn't what it looked like." He whispered. The pink haired man snarled and three of his fingers merged together to form a long claw like thorn._

"_Not what it looks like? I LOVED YOU! But no, you would rather love that horrid man Zexion!" he snarled as he swiped for the scientist, slicing open his chest so Marluxia could see his beating heart. Reaching his hand for it he bumped into the scientist's cold hand_

"_Please." He begged, his vision was going blurry. Tears dripped down his face "I don't love him…I love you…" he whispered. Marluxia snarled_

"_Yeah right, you can't love me…I'm a monster remember Vexen?" he asked but didn't move his hand_

"_I was wrong…you're illness doesn't make you a monster…" he whispered. Vexen tried to hold the man's hand in his own but Marluxia jerked his hand away._

"_No you were right. This illness makes me a monster…just like you." He muttered Vexen looked at the man pleading_

"_What do you mean?" he asked_

"_All those moments when you said that you would cure me, that you cared so deeply for me, all those kisses…all that one night we spent together in each other's arms…were just part of your plan…your plan to leave me heartbroken…" he whispered kneeling in front of the bleeding man. Vexen reached out once more_

"_Please…my love…" he whispered tears streaming down his face. Marluxia looked at him then reached into his chest gripping his heart. Vexen gasped, leaning forward Marluxia whispered into his ear_

"_It's too late for tears…" then ripped his heart out. Vexen fell to the ground lifeless…_

By then Marluxia knew what he had done and fell to the ground before the scientist and cried. The guard arrived and dragged him back to his room. He would receive no trial, he was a murder and he had killed his one love…Vexen. Looking at the chair in front of him he was forced to sit down and had his wrists along with his ankles bound to the chair. They placed a machine over his head and set wired against different parts of his body, sniffing Marluxia tried to keep the tears back as the guard joined the man behind the glass. He heard a intercom crackle on "**Any last words?**" a voice asked him. Marluxia nodded letting his tears finally drip off his face

"I love you Vexen…I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I could I would take it all back and maybe you could have found the cure to my illness. I love you and I'm sorry!" he sobbed. The intercom crackled back to life and told him it was time. Marluxia shut his eyes _Vexen…if you're on the other side please…forgive me and wait for me…_Marluxia felt pain running through his body as the man turned on the electric chair, screaming at the top of his lung slowly felt death's embrace. As his head slumped against his chest he thought he could barely make out a pale hand reaching out to him _V…Vexen?_ He wondered. He felt his heart stop as Vexen now fully visible to him looked at him. Marluxia wanted to say something but he guess that his brain was slowly dying and he wasn't quite dead, when he felt the restraints no longer holding him down he stood up leaving his earthly body behind. He looked around as a pale light surrounded the both of them, again Vexen held out his hand his sweet voice finally reaching Marluxia's ears.

"Well…are you coming?"

End


	2. Forgiven

Vexen never thought he would get attached to one experiment in particular. He worked in a lab that study strange illnesses. Very strange. The people who suddenly control and element or could do something very odd like walk through walls. He had never gotten particularly attached to any experiment in particular; three fourths of the experiments came out. Only they were in black trash bags. However one experiment he found himself actually wanting to help instead of the fake promises of 'Oh yeah we are real close to finding a cure. Don't worry you will be fixed soon.' He told to the millions of others. It had been like any other day, Vexen had been filing the most recent death and arrivals in the computer when an email popped up. Clicking it open it was from his coworker Zexion

**Vexen**

**I need your assistance with the experiment in Cell 11. Thank you.**

**Zexion**

Zexion's emails were always short and to the point. Vexen sighed grabbing a clipboard and pen, he slid on his white lab coat and headed for the cell marked eleven. When he arrived Zexion stood outside the door "What is the problem?" he asked. Zexion nodded

"The experiment eleven, as you are aware, came in with vines growing all around him. Now look." He pointed into the one way window, a man with rose colored hair and bright blue eyes sat in the corner of the room shaking. Vexen narrowed his eyes, was this really the same person? When this experiment came in he had vines growing out of his back and fingertips. But now he looked totally normal. Vexen glanced at Zexion; the male who was short had blue violet hair that cover one of his steely blue eyes nodded "Now you see why I require your assistance. You have a steady hand than I." he handed the male with long blond hair and green eyes a needle "Go get me a sample of the man's blood." He ordered.

Vexen glared at Zexion, he may have a higher ranking but he didn't have to be so mean about it. Vexen punched in the code and walked into the room, the male's head instantly snapped up at the sound of Vexen's feet hitting the ground

"What do you want?" he asked shaking slightly. The male doctor looked at him  
"I am here for a sample of your blood." He told him bluntly. The man looked up at him with huge eyes

"I want to go home!" he yelled, Vexen sighed and grabbed his arm shoving the needle into his arm withdrawing the needed blood. The man whimpered as Vexen removed the needle, as Vexen began to leave the man grabbed his ankle "I want to go home!" he cried out again. Vexen pried his ankle free

"We are really close to figuring out the cure." He told the man with a completely monotone voice. Marluxia sniffed

"I want to go home." He muttered bringing his knees to his chest.

-Month 4

"Marluxia are you sure you don't remember how you got the vines to retract?" Vexen asked. For three months he had been looking at the blood, it was the exact same as when he first arrived. Marluxia shook his head

"No. I just know they left." He told the man, Vexen sighed "Do I get to go home now?" the pink haired man asked. Vexen glared at the man

"No. I highly doubt you will be going home anytime soon you monster." Vexen growled. Marluxia looked like he was going to cry

"I'm not a monster! I don't have the vines anymore!" he cried out reaching for Vexen again, Vexen slapped the hand away

"Get away from me you monster!" he snapped. The man looked so sad, Vexen looked at the man for a few minutes. Why did it feel so bad?

-Month7

Vexen stared at the man through the camera image being displayed on his computer screen. He was still sitting in the corner crying that he wanted to go home. Vexen blinked a few times, why did this man elude his thoughts? Vexen had fallen asleep with that man dancing his head, his blue eyes haunting his memories. Getting up to get more blood Vexen noticed that the man seem to be watching his every move "I need more blood." He told the experiment. Grabbing his arm Vexen set the needle to draw the blood, once the blood was in the vial the man grabbed his hand. Vexen attempted to pull away but the man had a firm grip

"Why?" he asked. Vexen sighed

"Why what?"

"Why do you elude my dreams?" he asked. Vexen shrugged

"Don't know, nor do I really care." As he began to walk away the man leaned forward forcing Vexen to start bending over

"But why you! You hate me!" he shouted, Vexen tried to yank his hand free. The man looked so scared "All I want is to get home and…for some reason…" the man continued to lean forward until Vexen was on one knee "You." He whispered before connecting his lips to Vexen's. There was a short pause before Vexen slapped the man's face hard. The man looked dejected as Vexen backed out of the room and then ran down the hall dropping off the vile of blood before running back into his office slamming and locking the door behind him. Sitting in his chair he ran his fingers over his lips, why wouldn't this tingling sensation go away?

-The Following Week

Vexen laid in his bed, he lived at the office that he worked at. His bottom lip was bloody from biting it so hard. His skin was laced with sweat, his green eyes slightly teary. His blankets were crumpled up from him tossing and turning all night, particularly by his feet. But it was the one hand still clutching onto a blanket that was covered with his release, why? Why had that pink haired man danced into his dreams every night since he had kissed the blond? Now the dreams were getting worse! That pink haired man crawling onto his body with long lanky strides, his lips meeting with Vexen's repeatedly, Vexen's hands gently stroking the pinkette's lower back getting the man to fall on top of his body, Vexen rolling over so the man was under him, the searing heat of the man's body under his as their stomachs bumped together ever so slightly, the blissful feeling of a perfect release into the male's body…this was getting ridiculous.

Waking up having to fix his need every morning…why?

-A Month Later

Vexen walked into the cell marked '11', the man looked up at him

"What do you want? The man with brown hair already got the blood!" he shouted. Recently the people that ran the labs had hired a man named Lexaeus to help lessen the work load on the two people. Vexen looked at the experiment…no Marluxia. The boy's name was Marluxia, he…didn't deserve this. Of all the experiments Vexen had met he was the only one who looked at him without disgust, just hope. Kneeling down to the man's level Vexen tilted Marluxia's chin up. Marluxia's eyes widened as Vexen's lips met with his for a few brief moments "But…"

"You aren't a monster…in my eyes." Vexen whispered before sealing the distance again with his lips. Marluxia soon wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck keeping the lips connected. This…had to be heaven.

-Hours Later

Vexen had spent a lot of time turning off the camera or making them repeat a single image for a short amount of time. But it was worth it as he had Marluxia in his arms as the man slept, Vexen nuzzled the man's head. They hadn't done anything; he just wanted to keep Marluxia close to him. As the man slept Vexen ran his fingers through Marluxia's soft hair, maybe he would bathe him tomorrow when he woke up. He just wanted to spend more time with him, he was too special to let go. Marluxia moved a little pressing his face into Vexen's shoulder, Vexen smiled before kissing the pinkette softly on the forehead.

-Three Weeks Later

Vexen stroked Marluxia's cheek softly cooing at the male who was playfully playing with Vexen's hair. Things had gotten a lot more intimate since the first day Vexen admitted his feelings for the pinkette, every night it was sneak Marluxia out of his room only to return him after Vexen fed him a decent meal and bathed him. Marluxia turned out to be a very playful person when he was in a good mood, when he wasn't happy Vexen did all he could to cheer up him up. Vexen also found he was very smart, he liked watching Vexen work on his things even if some of the stuff was a little too complex for him to understand. Of course if Vexen was involve he was more than interested in watching.

Marluxia also was a huge sweetie, when Vexen had a headache do to stress Marluxia would rub his shoulders or back until he said it felt better. Marluxia also once had sorted papers based on the numbers at the top of the files for him; Vexen swore that the more adorable things he did the more he loved him.

When it came time for work Vexen acted as always as did Marluxia, no one could know of this.

-Almost a Month Later

"You sure you want to go through with this? Once we do this you can't take it back." Vexen warned holding onto both of Marluxia's hands. He seemed like a child like this, the pinkette nodded. Vexen swallowed a little nervously before nodding.

His dreams really sucked at giving him the full sensation of what it was like to be with the pinkette.

Laying in bed next to the pinkette Marluxia ran his fingers through Vexen's hair softly, Vexen smiled nuzzling the pinkette's head. The pinkette giggled before sneaking a little kiss onto Vexen's pale lips

"Your godsome." He whispered, Vexen smiled pecking Marluxia's lips twice

"Hm…your pretty godly yourself." He whispered. Marluxia smiled snuggling closure, as the two started to drift off Marluxia moved so his mouth was by Vexen's ear

"I love you." He whispered moving back to his earlier position. Vexen moved a little in order to kissed his lips a few times

"I love you too." He whispered moving his arms to wrap around the boy's slightly smaller body. Marluxia smiled moving to rest his head under Vexen's chin, this had to be the best night of his entire life.

-Two Weeks Later

"How could you?" Zexion screamed, the two happen to be passing by Marluxia's cell when Zexion had just randomly exploded…very out of character. Vexen blinked a few times

"How could I what?" he asked. Marluxia who was in the cell's corner couldn't hear anything but could see how mad Zexion was. He didn't like Zexion; he jerked him around when he withdrew blood. The upset scientist kept yelling and Vexen was keeping it cool, eventually when the blond went to walk away from him Zexion shoved him against a wall. Marluxia would have said something when…his heart broke. Zexion was kissing Vexen, he was kissing his lover!

When Vexen didn't show up that night Marluxia sobbed himself to sleep.

-Marluxia's Death

Staring at the male from the barrier of Heaven and earth Vexen moved some of his hair out of his face, the moment he died he kept looking for Marluxia however the male wasn't dead. He was going to be dead soon but he had been locked up in a dark room before he was off to be electrocuted, he watched the pinkette get strapped down onto the chair. Zexion moved to stand next to the blond

"Can you really forgive him? He killed you." The young scientist asked. Vexen stared at the pinkette who was crying as he spoke

"I love you Vexen…I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I could I would take it all back and maybe you could have found the cure to my illness. I love you and I'm sorry!" Marluxia cried out. Vexen watched has Marluxia's eyes slid shut letting tears stream down his cheeks. Vexen watched as the men turned on the machine, listening to Marluxia scream in pain Vexen opened his wings

"How can you forgive him?" Zexion asked. Vexen just looked at the shorter male

"You wouldn't understand." He stated before flying down. He had forgiven the male, the night that Marluxia came after him he didn't know he had been called to a meeting over their relationship. He had been going to his cell when Marluxia had attacked him, he missed the pinkette and watching him suffer…broke his heart.

Landing in front of the man Vexen outstretched a hand to him, he knew the pinkette could see him. Watching him struggle to try and say something Vexen figured he wasn't fully dead. Once Marluxia was able to stand up and walk towards him Vexen watched the light fill the room, looking at the pinkette he offered his hand again "Well…are you coming?" he asked. Marluxia stretched out a hand taking Vexen's

"I'm not in trouble?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"If I hadn't forgiven you…you would have been. But…" Vexen intertwined their fingers "I forgive you." He whispered.

End


End file.
